


Build a Bear

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Build A Bear, F/F, Fluff, Nat Bear, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria can't help but buy Natasha a Build a Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this is a short fluffy fic due to writers block with all my others! I couldn't resist after I saw Build a Bear selling Natasha themed bears in their stores! I'll add the link below in case any of you wanna treat yourselves...! 
> 
> http://www.buildabear.co.uk/shop/store/Marvel-Mega-Minis-Black-Widow-Bear/productId=prod11650089

When Maria is walking quickly through the mall, head bent down as she taps vigorously on her cell, she only briefly looks up as she boards the escalator when, in her peripheral vision, a familiar color catches her eye. She glances back and sees a group of stuffed bears sitting on a table at the front of the store. Bears wearing very familiar looking outfits. And a small one in the middle reminds Maria quite a bit of her girlfriend. She mentally takes note of the store and goes back to her phone, a smirk plastered on her face.

 

Two days later and a parcel is  delivered to Maria’s office by a very confused looking agent. She looks up when a knock sounds on her door and motions the agent to come in with a small flick of the head. Silently shutting the door behind her, the girl awkwardly stands there; bag in hand, while she waits for Maria to finish her over the phone meeting.

“…Can you hold for one second?” Maria asks into the phone. She puts the call on hold and then addresses the female standing before her. “Put in on my desk, Smiths, thank you.”  

Maria should have known that ordering from Build a Bear was a bad idea, especially if she was getting it delivered to work. The packaging was just so recognizable. She just assumed anything would be better than carrying that huge cardboard box ‘house’ around the shopping mall. 

“I never knew you…were into…cuddly animals…” Agent Smiths says as she puts the package down.

“Out.” Maria replies. The agent quickly nods and scampers from the room, leaving Maria to get back to her meeting, hiding the package into her desk as she does so. 

As days go, Maria’s changes in the blink of an eye; going from mellow to probably one of the most hectic and busy days she has ever had to face. Only managing to briefly text Natasha at lunch, Maria doesn’t have a single second to herself, until, finally at 5’o’clock, where she near collapses into her office, was she finally able to breathe.

She slumps in her chair, toeing off her boots. Sitting there, in complete silence, Maria treasures this moment. She doesn’t have them a lot and she is thankful for the quiet now, vowing to shoot the next person to dare knock on her door. She glances at her phone and notices she has a text. 

_Little Spider (13:46): You got me a present? :)_

Maria has nearly almost forgotten about the bear stowed in her desk drawer. Sitting up, she opens it and dumps the unopened package on her table. If Clint walks in now, she would never hear the end of this. 

The Black Widow Bear, in all fairness, is pretty fucking cute, Maria thinks as she holds it in her hands. It is smaller than she had hoped but the fact that Natasha’s alter ego was now being used more in the team’s merchandise was a shock in itself. But Maria loves it nonetheless and couldn’t wait to give it to her girlfriend, who either was going to love it or rip its head off. 

 

Turns out, Natasha wasn’t impressed. She took one look at the bear and Maria instantly felt the need to back up. 

“Nat, this is Nat Bear.” 

Natasha looks at her in an unimpressed manor. 

“You named it?” 

“Yeah…isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

Natasha shrugs, eyes still on the bear. 

“Admit it, it’s kinda cute.” Maria says. 

With a scowl, Natasha snatches Nat Bear from Maria and inspects it closer. She lifts up its red hair and frowns at the utility belt. 

“It looks cheap.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that’s a Build a Bear finest.” Maria responds as she flicks the bears’ right foot. “Proof is right there.”

Natasha shrugs and goes back to her inspection. After a couple more seconds, she says: “It looks nothing like me.” 

“It kinda does.” Maria replies. 

Natasha throws Nat Bear at Maria’s head, who catches it easily. She laughs and holds it in the crook of her arm. 

“Hey, I got you this out of the kindness of my heart, moody ass.” 

Natasha glares at her.

“I am not moody.” 

“Mhmm, okay.” Maria replies as she turns to leave. “Could have fooled me.”

A hand on her arm stops her. She glances back at Natasha. 

“Thank you.” Natasha says a little sheepishly. “No one has ever got me a Build a Bear before. Let alone one that’s based on me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Maria replies dryly, her eyes playful. Natasha smirks as she takes Nat Bear back from her. 

“I had no idea they had one of me.” 

“Neither did I. Which is why I couldn’t resist picking one up for you.” Maria says as she takes the bear. She puts it up next to Natasha’s head and can't help but smile. “I can’t even tell the two of you apart.” 

She only just manages to miss her fist. 

“Don’t push it.”

 

Nat Bear quickly becomes a permanent resident on Maria’s bed, much to Natasha’s annoyance. And boy, did Nat Bear choose its moments to make itself know. Falling onto Natasha’s head as the pair are all snuggled together, watching Orange is The New Black. Being in Natasha’s face when she turns, half asleep with arms stretched out in search for Maria in the early hours. That particular morning, Nat Bear flew across the room and face planted the wall opposite. 

Maria wasn’t impressed. 

 

Natasha silently sneaks into Maria’s bedroom, closing the door softly behind her as she drops her bag pack onto the floor with a sigh. She is beyond tired and as she noiselessly makes her way over to Maria’s bed, the other woman becomes more visible in her bed. Natasha’s heart instantly warms at the sight of a Maria flat, brown hair fanned out messily on her paper white pillows. It’s what she is snuggled up too that makes Natasha smirk.

There, nestled protectively to Maria’s chest, is Nat Bear. After taking a quick photo (for future blackmailing purposes obviously), Natasha quietly disappears into the bathroom, showers and changes into one of Maria’s hockey jerseys. When she walks back into the bedroom, Nat Bear is sitting patently on the bedside table, meaning Maria knew she was home. Quick to take its place in Maria’s bed, the smaller woman nuzzles into her and falls asleep in no time.

 

When Natasha next finds Maria cuddled up to Nat Bear, jealously pangs through her and as quick as a flash, she has the bear in her hand, ready to launch it out of the nearest window, when she spots damp marks sprinkled over the bears’ fur. Taking a closer look at Maria’s still slightly wet face, Natasha instantly knows the cause of the tears.

She looks down at her stomach, to the gun wound that is now, thankfully, patched up. It was a close call and for an hour, Natasha was certain she wasn’t going to make it. Sliding carefully into bed, Natasha slides her arms around Maria who awakes with a start, takes one look at the redhead and buries her face into the crook of her neck, sobbing.

“I can never lose you, Nat!” Maria whispers. Natasha is the only one to ever see Maria this vulnerable. 

“You won’t, moya lyubov'. You won’t.”

 

Natasha is due away for 3 months this time and Maria let’s her sleep in as much as she can. In reality, it’s exactly 32 minutes later until the Widow is wide awake and in need of coffee and attention from a certain brunette.

Only once they’re sated, can she go about her usual morning routine until her mission debrief with the team. Spraying perfume onto her neck, green eyes spot Nat Bear sitting patiently on the bed. She picks it up and spritzes it before putting it back down, her perfume bottle next to it. Scribbling a quick note, Natasha checks her watch and quickly leaves the room in search of Maria for one last kiss.

_I won’t be gone long enough for you to use all my perfume up. xo_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Xo


End file.
